The Luoi Locket
by x-GlitterEyes-x
Summary: With Masaya gone Kisshu thinks it perfect to try and win Ichigo, but things don't go as he planned when he loses a locket & Ichigo finds and opens it. By doing this she's now in a contract with Kisshu, what will happen? Well read it to find out! Complete
1. A Close Visit

Translations: Baka-Idiot

Ichigo sat crying in her room at her desk full of sadness and despair.

"I'm such a baka!" she sobbed, "Baka! Baka! Baka!

As she continued to cry she thought back to when she last seen Masaya-kun at the park.

-X-

_"But you can't go!" Ichigo cried._

_Masaya put his head down, "I don't want to go either but... but if I don't I'll lose any chance I have of getting this job."_

_Ichigo felt tears falling down her face, "Then take me with you!" she said placing her head on his chest._

_A moment later she felt his arms wrapping around her and looked up to see him staring sadly at her._

_"You can't... I promise I'll return..."_

_Ichigo felt tears still falling again, "Masaya-kun..." she whispered putting her head down and hugging him also, "It's a promise..."_

(**Note: Ewwww I cringed writing that!)**

-X-

It had now been a week and Ichigo was still crying, at school and work she still moped about. The mews had also sympathised with her and Ryou had also agreed that having the Blue Knight not around would be troublesome especially if the aliens attacked.

Although the aliens had made their planet much better they would still cause havoc because they claimed it was 'fun'.

Not wanting to do anything because of her loneliness Ichigo quietly went to bed and after a while she fell asleep...

-X-

Meanwhile a figure loomed outside watching from a house roof opposite Ichigo's house.

As she vanished from view he assumed she had gone to bed but continued to wait a while longer.

When fifteen minutes had gone by he stood up and teleported himself into the room he had just been watching. Turning around he saw the girl he had just been watching lying on her bed above the covers in her casual clothes, because it was only mid-afternoon he had been surprised that she had gone to sleep.

Creeping closer he admired her beautiful red locks and smooth skin, leaning his face closer to her's he wondered if he should kiss her.

As he was pondering on this he put a hand on the bed only for it to slip and he crashed onto the bed waking the sleeping beauty.

"M...mum can't I have a little longer?" she murmured sitting up and rubbing her eyes, however when she opened them fully she stared at the figure in her room.

"Kisshu?" she asked.

Kisshu smiled, "Hello kitten."

Ichigo suddenly got a popping vein on her forehead and clenched her fists, "You baka! Why are you in my room you stalker!" she cried grabbing a pillow and hitting him with it.

Kisshu stood up from the very weak hits (a pillow is made from feathers...) and went and sat on her desk chair.

"Just admiring you is all after all you are mine." he explained.

Ichigo got up and stormed up to him, "Go away I'm not in a good mood today!"

"You're not still moping over that loser are you?" he asked pulling a face.

Ichigo clenched her fists again and grabbed some nearby school books from her desks and whacked them over Kisshu's head, unlike the pillow these were very heavy and so they had more effect.

Kisshu fell backwards on the chair whilst Ichigo continued to fume with anger whilst she held the books.

Kisshu sat up and rubbed his head then looked at Ichigo, "Fine... I guess I'll come back when you're in a better mood."

Ichigo raised her books again but before she could bring them down Kisshu teleported away.

Sighing she lowered her threatening books and went and sat on her bed, she didn't want to see Kisshu... she wanted Aoyama-kun.

"Aoyama..." she murmured hugging her pillow.

-X-

Kisshu rubbed his sore head as he walked along the spaceship; she sure knew how to hit...

"Kisshu so you've finally returned."

Kisshu looked up to see Pai and Taruto there, Taruto was sitting on the floor whilst Pai was typing away on a computer.

"What took you?" Taruto asked.

Kisshu shrugged and walked up to them, "Just meeting up with my kitten."

"You don't have time to be messing about with the mews." Pai stated still typing away.

Kisshu ignored Pai and came to see what he was doing, "Whatcha doing?" he asked childishly.

Pai continued to type, "I think I've located some more Mew Aqua."

Kisshu nodded, "Good job, we need more to keep our planet going."

Pai typed some more, "Alright I've got the location, let's go..."

Kisshu smiled, "Okay then it'll give me a chance to meet with my Ichigo."

Taruto sighed, "Why do you love that mew so much?"

Kisshu looked at him, "You shouldn't be judging me with you and that monkey girl."

Taruto turned away to hide his blushing face, "We're just friends!"

"We don't have time to make friends with the mews, remember that we're meant to be fighting against them."

Taruto and Kisshu looked at him.

"What about you and that model mew then?" Kisshu asked smiling slyly.

Pai stared, "What do you mean?"

"Well you're always looking at her." Taruto added.

Pai looked away, "Let's go..."

Kisshu and Taruto exchanged a glance and a cheeky smile as they spotted redness on his cheeks and the trio then teleported...

--

**Yup a pretty boring episode and quite ugly aswell in the beginning anyway don't worry people Masaya will lose! Ha ha ha and the lovely adorable Kisshu will get Ichigo! Yes after all this is my story and the characters are like pawns on a chessboard, I control them! **


	2. The Lost Locket

"You called us?" Mint asked as all the mews gathered around Ryou who was typing away on the computer.

"I've just located some mew aqua; your mission is to simple get it before the aliens. Go now!"

The mews nodded and quickly turned and ran off.

"It should be somewhere around here." Ichigo said already in her mew form, the mews were now in a field which was covered in sunflowers with a tree in the middle and on the way here had all transformed.

"Is Ichigo now okay?" Pudding asked so that everyone except Ichigo could hear her.

"Proberly not." Mint replied.

Zakuro nodded, "Yeah she's proberly trying to distract her feelings."

Ichigo suddenly turned around, "What you whispering about?"

The mews stiffened, "Nothing!" they all said together.

Ichigo stared and shrugged, "Let's go then."

All the mews began looking around and Ichigo was suddenly drawn to the tree in the centre, going closer she was amazed how big it actually was and thought it strange that it was by itself in a field.

Suddenly she realised, "Guys I think it's in here!"

All the other mews came running and looked at the tree.

"Mew aqua is in tree?" Pudding asked.

"How do we get it?" Lettuce asked.

"You don't."

All the mews turned around to the familiar voice to see Kisshu, Pai and Taruto floating in mid-air.

"Taru-Taru!" Pudding cried smiling.

"Don't call me that!" Taruto shouted back.

"Hello Ichigo." Kisshu said.

Ichigo glared at him remembering the last time she had seen him was in her room.

"It's no use; we can easily win you so why don't you just give up." Zakuro called.

Zakuro got out her weapon and called "Zakuro sphere!" and aimed it at Pai barley missing him.

In an instant the mews and aliens were fighting one another... well except for two...

"Hi Taru-Taru!" Pudding called running up to him.

"My name isn't Taru-Taru so stop calling me that!" he shouted back.

Pudding smiled, "Why not, we're friends."

Taruto paused and came to the ground, "You do know we're meant to be enemies."

"I thought enemies were only people who didn't like one another and I like you Taru-Taru."

Taruto stared then shook his head, "No we're meant to be--"

"Taru-Taru!" Pudding called leaping forward and hugging him much to his dislike.

Ichigo watched as Pudding tackled Taruto playfully and sweatdropped, however she was soon out of her thoughts when Kisshu jumped at her.

Ducking out the way she missed him but then realised he had intended that so that he could get to the mew aqua.

"Too bad kitten." he said putting his hands along the trunk, when he took it away the piece of mew aqua was in his hand.

"Kisshu!" Ichigo growled.

"Bye-bye Ichigo, better look next time!" he said about to teleport.

"No you don't!" Ichigo shouted doing one of her famous cat jumps and attempting to grab his leg.

However by an inch she missed and fell to the ground, rubbing her head she looked to see the others had teleported too.

"Awwww Taru-Taru left me!" Pudding whined.

"Pudding should you really grow that fond of Taruto?" Lettuce asked.

Pudding merely sighed.

Ichigo meanwhile spotted something on the floor and picked it up, it appeared to look like a heart shaped locket on a gold chain but she could have sworn she'd seen it falling from Kisshu.

Putting it in her pocket she reminded herself to ask Ryou about it later on...

-X-

Kisshu danced around merrily, "Yeah I got to see Ichigo again!"

Taruto sighed as Kisshu foolishly danced about and Pai continued to try and find more mew aqua by using the computer.

Suddenly Kisshu stopped dancing and paused and then suddenly his eyes widened, "Damn!" he shouted.

"What is it this time Kisshu?" Pai asked not looking away from the computer screen.

"My Luoi Locket is gone!"

Pai turned around and Taruto too got up, "What!" Pai cried.

"What were you thinking of carrying it around so willingly!" Taruto asked, "You're meant to keep it somewhere safe!"

Kisshu scratched his head, "Well I was gonna give it Ichigo..."

"Fool you can't use it on a human; it won't have the same effect!" Pai shouted.

"I know that!" Kisshu cried back angrily, "I just... wanted to give it her as a present."

"Baka." Taruto commented getting an evil glare from Kisshu in return.

"When did you last know you had it on you?" Pai asked, "It's vital you find it."

Kisshu thought for a bit, "I know I had it before i— oh..."

"Where is it?" Taruto asked.

Kisshu smiled weakly, "Well... I think I must have dropped it whilst battling with Ichigo..."

Taruto and Pie stared at him before shouting, "WHHAAAAAT!!"

--

**You're proberly wondering what the locket is for but don't worry you'll find out soon! **


	3. A Contract Made

Ichigo entered her house to find her mum and dad not at home and guessed they must be shopping or something.

Going up the stairs she took off the red jacket she had been wearing only to have something fall out.

Bending and picking it up she cursed herself for forgetting to ask Ryou about the locket...

Sitting at her desk she examined it and realised it had the word 'Kisshu and' graved on it and there was then a blank space.

"I wonder what it's for." Ichigo murmured, she then attempted to open it up but to her disappointment it stayed closed.

She then remembered it was an alien thing and thought that maybe it was best not to open it.

Putting it to one side she decided to do some homework and set to work...

-X-

"You better hope she hasn't opened it." Taruto commented as they floated above Ichigo's house.

Kisshu paused then replied, "Well I would like her to open it but it would spoil my fun that way." he replied

"Even if she does open it won't work the same way as it does with the females on our planet." Pai stated.

Kisshu nodded, "Yeah I know..."

The three continued to talk for a while...

-X-

Ichigo tried to concentrate on the work before her but her eyes kept drifting off to the locket, biting her lip she tried to write but just couldn't.

Sighing she picked the locket back up again and looked at it again, suddenly she noticed something stuck in the hinge which allowed it to open. Fiddling around with it a very thin piece fell out, more or less like a tiny toothpick. As soon as she did this she found the locket opened, however she was surprised when a blue light shone from it. Putting her arm in front of her face to shield her eyes from the light she wondered what was going on.

-X-

"...so let's—" Pai stopped.

The three stared as they saw the blue light coming from Ichigo's bedroom window and they knew full well what it was.

All three quickly teleported inside the room.

"Ichigo!" Kisshu cried seeing her sitting at her desk.

Ichigo turned around, "Kisshu?" she asked.

Kisshu's eyes widened when he saw the locket around her neck.

"It seems we were too late." Pai stated.

Ichigo stood up, "What are you on about!?"

"I'm guessing you opened the locket." Taruto said pointing to the locket around her neck.

Ichigo looked and gasped, "But how did it get around my neck! I only opened it and... and this blue light..."

"We'll explain all of it." Pai said.

Kisshu felt hopeless and went and leant on her bedroom door so no one could interrupt them.

"Well explain!" Ichigo said.

Pai took a breathe before speaking, "That locket is what we aliens call a 'Luoi Locket' and when a male alien reaches manhood he receives one automatically."

"Yeah so I haven't got one yet." Taruto added.

Ichigo nodded and listened closely, although she had to admit it did feel weird having the aliens in her bedroom like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Anyways usually a alien should keep it safe and well-hidden but this baka..." he pointed to Kisshu, "...foolishly carried it with him. You see on our planet when a male and female are in love the male presents the locket to the female which has his name on and she takes it and opens it. Once she does that it goes around her neck and that her name too appears on the locket and is proof of the contract."

Ichigo looked at the locket and saw that her name was indeed added, "Eh! Why does it say Kisshu and Ichigo! A minute ago it wasn't there!"

"Listen and you'll find out." Taruto said.

Ichigo looked back up as Pai continued to explain, "Also when a female opens a male's locket it will make her fall in love with him even more and now she's opened it and as long as she wears it she is in a contract that says she and the male must marry... or die."

Ichigo stared wide eyes, "Marriage... die?" Looking at Kisshu she grew angry, "You baka!"

"It's not my fault kitten, you opened it." he replied sheepishly.

"Yeah but this is what you wanted isn't it!" she shouted angrily.

"No it isn't!" Kisshu replied taking a few paces forward, "I wouldn't do that... anyway it would ruin my fun..."

Ichigo looked back to Pai and Taruto, "So you mean I have to marry him or die!"

Pai nodded, "That is what I am saying."

Ichigo sat on her desk chair from shock then managed to say, "Can't you get the locket off?"

"There is one way." Taruto replied.

Ichigo leapt back up, "Really?" she cried happily.

Taruto nodded, "Yup we can just chop your head off."

Ichigo frowned, "You little..." she took a nearby book and threw it at him hitting him on the head.

"Hey!" he shouted back raising a fist.

Pai put his arm in front of Taruto, "Enough squabbling... this is serious."

Ichigo then realised something, "Wait if I'm wearing this how come I don't love Kisshu?"

"Because you're human it doesn't have the same effect." Taruto replied.

Ichigo looked back at Kisshu, "You're sure there's no way out of it?"

Kisshu was about to speak when Pai butted in.

"No."

Kisshu looked at Pai then bowed his head.

Ichigo felt hopeless, "But I don't want to marry him! I want Masaya!" she cried out.

Kisshu looked up at the name.

"We're sorry... we'll leave you two too talk." Pai replied teleporting away with Taruto.

Ichigo stared back at Kisshu.

--

**Woohoo! Ichigo and Kisshu have to get married! Yeaahhhhh! He he... of course it won't be that simple... Hope you liking it so far!**


	4. Three Weeks Decided

Kisshu watched as Ichigo stared at him and sensed a rather rare feeling in the air.

"I—" Kisshu began.

"Baka!" she interrupted, "You stupid stupid baka! Because of you I now have to get married and it's not even to Masaya!"

"I didn't want this to happen kitten, I just wanted to mess around with you and have fun until finally you were mine. This is way too fast for me aswell." he explained.

Ichigo frowned, "This is your fault, undo it!"

"I can't." Kisshu replied.

Ichigo sighed and went and sat on her bed, Kisshu took a step forward but stopped when she threw a pillow at him.

"You better not tell anyone about this!" she warned.

"Define anyone..." Kisshu replied smiling slyly.

"I mean anyone!" she shouted back, "Masaya, the mews, my parents! No one is to know until this is sorted!" she cried.

Kisshu felt slightly annoyed when she mentioned the loser's name but nodded weakly.

"Now go away!" she shouted.

Kisshu transported away, although he hadn't meant this to happen he was interested in what would happen. If Ichigo did marry him then it would be like a dream come true and that Masaya would have to deal with it.

Ichigo sat on her bed frowning, no matter what it took she would get out of this contract! Glancing at the locket around her neck she tucked it into her shirt so no one would see it. Sighing, she stood up and decided to go for a walk to clear her mind.

-X-

Whilst walking through the park she spotted something and looked to see Mint and Pudding coming to her.

"Mint! Pudding!" Ichigo shouted running up to them.

"Huh Ichigo?" Mint asked.

"Hi how are things at the café?" Ichigo said.

"Good no thanks to you going off early!" Mint said.

"But Ryou said I could go early." Ichigo protested.

"Huh whats the shiny thing around your neck?" Pudding suddenly asked.

Ichigo put a hand to her neck to cover it and took a step back, "N...nothing!"

"Is that a necklace?" Mint added.

Ichigo looked from one to the other as they came closer, "Come on guys let's just leave it!" Ichigo stammered.

Before she knew it the two girls were tackling her until they had her pinned and Pudding pulled the necklace forward to try and get it off.

"Hey that hurts!" Ichigo cried knowing it wouldn't come off no matter what.

"Eh what's that say?" Mint asked.

"Kisshu and Ichigo?" Pudding stated.

"What is this?"

"If you let go of me I'll tell you!" Ichigo shouted back.

The two girls stepped away and Ichigo stood back up and took a deep breathe in, however as soon as she had done so she turned and ran away.

"Hey come back!" Mint shouted running after her with Pudding.

_Where to go? Where to go? Where to go!? _

"Perfect!" Ichigo cried turning a corner and running into an alley till Mint and Pudding ran straight past. Ichigo peeped around to make sure they had gone, the last thing she needed right now was those two finding out anything about the contract.

"Having fun?"

Ichigo turned around to the familiar voice, "Kisshu what are you doing here! I thought I told you to go away!"  
Kisshu came down and touched the ground, "Well I wanted to see how my bride to be was doing."

Ichigo growled angrily, "Leave me alone you moron!"

Kisshu sighed, "Guess you're still in a mood... guess you don't want to hear more information about the locket..."

"Huh?" Ichigo asked, "There's more?"

Kisshu nodded, "Yup."

"Well tell me then." Ichigo said.

Kisshu smiled, "Well apparently we have three weeks to get married or we both die..."

"Three weeks!" Ichigo exclaimed, "That's no where near enough time to think of a way out!"

Kisshu shrugged then smiled slyly, "There's one more thing..."

"What?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu stepped forward, "If we don't kiss by midnight on the day the contract was made... we both die automatically..."

Ichigo's eyes widened, "Eh! Have you forgotten that if i kiss someone i turn into a cat!" she shouted.

Kisshu smiled, "Don't worry kitten, the contract you're in overpowers that so we can kiss as much as we want."

Ichigo stared horrified, "But... i..." she stammered trying to find an excuse.

Kisshu took another step forward, "So... I think we better kiss... unless you want to die that is."

Ichigo took a step back as he stepped forward and put her hands up, "H...hang on! You can't just expect me to—"

"You'll die..." he interrupted smiling and Ichigo knew he was enjoying this.

"You mean we have to kiss?" she asked.

Kisshu nodded, "On the lips."

Ichigo felt herself shudder and after straightening herself up gave a slight nod.

Kisshu smiled in delight and leant forward to Ichigo; Ichigo meanwhile shut her eyes tightly and could only think to Masaya. Why was this happening to her? If only Masaya would come back... then everything would soon be sorted...

Ichigo opened her eyes again only to see him a mere inch away until he finally...

--

**Yeah! A good cliffy I think. Yuk I can't believe she still likes Masaya... what actually does she see in him? I wish Kisshu would just give up on her and come with me as at least I would accept him!**

**Kisshu: For the last time no!**

**Me:Huh? Kisshu! Yeah you're here, are you finally going to marry me then! If so I have all the preparations!**

**Kisshu: No now stop ringing me at night and stalking me...**

**Me:Awwww... but...**

**Kisshu: Just stay away... alright?**

**Me: (Pouts) Fine then I guess I'll just have to do this the crazy fangirl way! (Gets long coil of rope out and grins) **

**Kisshu: (Gulps) What are you going to do? Why are you coming closer? Stay away! Why do you have such an evil look in your eye? Aghhhhhhh! Someone who isn't insane and who is reading this help me!**


	5. A Boy Returns

**Me: Hello people and welcome to Chapter 5!**

**Kisshu: (Muffles behind gag)**

**Me: Shhhh! We wouldn't want to be interrupted now would we? **

**Yes that's right I captured him again! (Grins) Hehehe...**

**Kisshu: (Continues to shout behind gag and struggles to get out of rope)**

**Me: I love it when you're scared... Hehe...**

**Kisshu: **_**Thinks**_**: Good lord someone help me!**

**--**

_Ichigo opened her eyes again only to see him a mere inch away until he finally..._

-X-

...he pressed his lips against her's. Her eyes shot open unlike his which were closed and she stood still in shock. She was actually letting Kisshu kiss her! Kisshu! The one who had stolen her first kiss, stalked her and even tricked her into getting into a marriage contract with him! For a moment Ichigo paused and felt a thought enter her head but then after a moment passed pushed Kisshu away and wiped her mouth.

"That's long enough don't you think!" Ichigo shouted.

Kisshu smiled and Ichigo knew he obviously enjoyed it.

"My, my kitten you're kissing hasn't improved has it?" he asked with a sly grin.

Ichigo felt her cheeks go red.

"Don't worry I can teach you if you want with practise." he continued taking a step forward.

"Don't you dare!" Ichigo shouted, "Anyway we only kissed that time because of the contract!"  
Kisshu paused and stared, "Huh?"

Ichigo felt confused that he was puzzled, "Why are you looking at me like that? Remember you said if we didn't kiss by midnight we'd die..."

Kisshu looked as if he was thinking then after a moment, "Oh yeah about that..." he said scratching his head.

Ichigo felt anger building up inside her, "What..."

"Well..." he replied, "...i just made that up so I'd be able to kiss you, worked well though."

A vein popped on Ichigo's head and she looked to her side to see a bin, grabbing the lid she looked back at Kisshu.

"Uh oh... time to go. See you later Ichigo!" he cried smiling.

Ichigo hurtled the lid to Kisshu but a mere nanosecond before it hit him he teleported away.

Ichigo stood fuming with anger, there was no way she would marry Kisshu! Not on her life!

Turning away and still brimming with anger she walked away.

-X-

Kisshu teleported onto the ship to see Taruto and Pie in their usual places, "Phew!" he whispered glad he had teleported when he did. If he had done it any later it would have hit him. But on the bright side... he did get to kiss Ichigo. Kisshu smiled happily as he walked.

"What's with you?" Taruto asked.

"Huh?" Kisshu asked.

"Really you are a space head today." Taruto added.

Kisshu merely stared and shrugged, "Just visiting my kitten."

Pai turned around from the computer, "Kisshu this is no laughing matter you know!"

Kisshu stared with a bored expression.

"Kisshu!" Pai shouted, "Do you understand the situation you're in... and that mew has been dragged into this too!"

Kisshu's face softened and he sat down and sighed, "I know... I didn't ask for this."

"It's your fault for carrying around the locket so recklessly." Taruto commented.

Kisshu didn't even bother to growl at Taruto after all he was telling the truth.

"Pai?" Kisshu asked.

"Yes?"

"Back when we were in Ichigo's room and she asked if there was a way to get out of the contact how come you stopped me from talking?"

Taruto stood up, "Yeah is there really a way, because if there is I should know about it!"

Pai sighed, "There is but... it's too risky. It's only ever been done once and..." he paused, "...it doesn't matter, it's not important."  
"Awww." Taruto moaned.

As Pai turned back around to the computer Kisshu stared wondering about all the events that had happened. If he did use that technique to release Ichigo from the contract then...

Kisshu shook his head trying to get rid of the thought, no he couldn't do that, he just couldn't. Anyway Ichigo was truly his now, not that stupid Masaya's...

-X-

Meanwhile in the city of Tokyo on a street a taxi pulled onto the pavement and a boy stepped out.

"Here." he said handing over the money.

"Thanks." the driver replied before going off.

The boy turned around and looked into the air and was glad to welcome back Tokyo's fresh air going through his purple hair... yes after many months Aoyama Masaya was finally back.

As he started walking one thought and that only was going through his mind... "Ichigo..." **(I'm doing it so they're all using each other's first names and I think I'll erase the 'sama' or 'kun' or 'chan' etc. Makes it easier!)**

**--**

**What! Noooo! Masaya is in the story, how can this be! This is meant to be my story! **

**(Door slams shut)**

**Huh? Damn! Kisshu got away! Oh well... Guess I'll have to go back to the drawing board and think up another Kisshu Plan. If anyone has any ideas please tell me! But remember... he'll only belong to me!**


	6. Ichigo and Masaya Reunited Bleugh

**(Picks up phone and rings till receiver** **answers)**

**K: Hello?**

**G: Kisshu! Hi!**

**K: ...You again?**

**G: Yep, anyway I just want to say I'm in the same city as you...**

**K: Really?...**

**G: Yep... now I'm on your street**

**K: Erm...**

**G: Now I'm in front of your house...**

**K: (Gulps and starts sweating on forehead)**

**G: Now I'm at your door!**

**K: Great... Sarcastic**

**(Stands as door opens only to stare in shock)**

**G: Ehh! Masaya!**

**M: Hello can I help you?**

**G: Stares How can this be! Kisshu is meant to be here!**

**M: Sorry he doesn't, I live here...**

**G: Oh well in that case... (Gets out chainsaw)**

**M: (Gulps) **

**G: Hehehehe... **

**--**

Ichigo sighed as she walked home from another day of hard labour, it had only been yesterday since she had last seen Kisshu and that for Kisshu was a long time and although Ichigo was glad he hadn't bothered her she felt rather nervous as she knew it was now more likely he'd come any time now.

Mint and Pudding had also told everyone else of the locket and so they were now questioning her about it, now wanting to go into detail Ichigo had just said Kisshu had put it around her neck and she couldn't get it off. It was partly true as there was no way you could get it off really. Her lie had seemed to satisfy the others however Ryou had said he would do research on it which nerved Ichigo.

As she entered the door she called, "I'm back!"

"Oh dear you're home." her mum replied coming to see her.

"Hi mum." Ichigo said.

"You're friend Aoyama just came to see you, he left only five minutes ago." her mum said.

Ichigo's eyes widened and she felt her heart thumping wildly in her heart, her blood flowed quickly through her and she instantly turned back around and ran out of the house.

Running she was sure she could remember the way to his house and at this moment in time had hundreds of things going through her mind, _He's back! Masaya is back! And he came to see me! _

Although she was becoming out of breathe with running that didn't stop her with Masaya in her mind. As she turned into the park for a shortcut she was so busy that she didn't realise till it was too late that someone was ahead of her and with an almighty crash she rushed into them sending herself and the person flying.

Opening her eyes she realised she wasn't hurt but then whilst sitting up noticed it was because was lying on the person she had knocked off.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried leaping off, "I didn't mean to! It's just I was in a hurry and i..." her voice trailed off as the person sat up and rubbed their head.

"It's alright." they replied.

Ichigo stared wide eyed, "Masaya?" she asked.

The boy looked at her and his eyes too widened, "Ichigo..." he murmured.

"Masaya!" she cried smiling and feeling tears fall down her face.

"Ichigo!" he too called jumping up.

Ichigo leapt forward into his arms and the tow embraced one another, "Masaya..." she whispered.

"I was looking for you." he murmured.

"Me too." she replied hugging him firmer.

After a while the two pulled away and Ichigo felt tears still falling down her face.

"Don't cry..." he whispered placing a hand on her cheek.

Ichigo nodded and tried her best to stop.

"I missed you." she said.

Masaya smiled, "Me aswell..."

Ichigo stared into his eyes and felt all the sadness, anger and feelings of hate vanish as she looked at Masaya and could only be thankful her Masaya was back.

From behind a tree nearby stood Kisshu staring with a shocked expression, "He's back?" he murmured, he pulled his head from around the tree and stood still."If that's the case then I guess it's no longer a game." he whispered whilst grinning, he peeked back around the tree to see Ichigo and the Masaya loser walking off hand in hand.

"Ichigo you will be mine."

-X-

"What will happen now he's back Pai?" Taruto asked.

The two had found out from Kisshu earlier than Masaya was now back and had already met up with Ichigo but was still unaware of the contract.

"It makes things a lot more complicated..." Pai said.

"What's the matter Pai?" Taruto asked realising he was looking extremely worried.

Pai leaned against a wall and stared at the ground, "It's just... this is exactly like what happened before..."

"You mean when an alien got out of a contract?" Taruto asked.

Pai nodded and sighed, "If this is a replay of what happened then it's too late to do anything..."

"Pai?" Taruto murmured not use to this behaviour.

"Taruto..." Pai whispered, "You have to promise me you won't tell Kisshu what I'm about to tell you!"

Taruto nodded.

"Very well..." Pai began.

-X-

Taruto stared with his eyes widened, "You mean..."

Pai nodded, "If we don't get him away from the mew and Blue Knight then he will die..."

--

**This story is kinda getting more serious now... and Kisshu is going to die? Noooooo! It can't be... And how none of us don't yet know this thing that happened when an alien got out of the contract! I WANT TO KNOW! Pouts **


	7. The Mews Discover

Translations: Onee-chan Older Sister

_Taruto stared with his eyes widened, "You mean..."_

_Pai nodded, "If we don't get him away from the mew and Blue Knight then he will die..."_

Ichigo stood in the café with her chin on the top of the broom thinking about Masaya. He was finally back... but... If only this contract wasn't about then everything would be perfect! There was now only two weeks left till she had to get married to Kisshu...

"Oi stop daydreaming and get to work!"

Ichigo suddenly felt something hit her head and broke out of her thoughts and looked on the floor to see a spoon, looking back up she saw Mint sat in a chair sipping some tea.

"What about you!?" she shouted.

"I'm supervising." she replied.

Ichigo stared.

"Ichigo, Mint... Ryou and Askaska want to see you. **(Not sure is Askaska is his name... sorry...)**

-X-

Ichigo sat still in a chair in the darkness, "Hey where are you all!" she shouted, she had only stepped into the room to find it dark and the door shut behind her. Someone in the dark had then forced her onto what she assumed a chair.

Suddenly a light was shone at her and she covered her eyes, when she took it away she saw everyone around her.

"Huh? What's going on?" she asked.

"Baka!" Mint commented.

Ichigo sat confused.

"Why didn't you tell us!?" Ryou said standing in front of her.

"About what?..." Ichigo murmured.

"The locket of course." Zakuro replied.

Ichigo suddenly realised and looked at her feet, "I... I don't know..."

"This is serious! You should have told us Kisshu intended for it to make you fall in love with him!" Ryou cried.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked looking up suddenly.

"Yes, if he's going this far then we have to be more careful..." Lettuce murmured.

Ichigo relaxed, "Oh you meant that! I thought you were on about how I had to marry Kisshu or else I would die and—" Ichigo stopped and realised what she had said, everyone stared at her.

"Eh!!"

-X-

"So you have to marry him in two weeks or else you both die..." Pudding said.

Ichigo nodded.

"Does Aoyama know?" Zakuro asked.

Ichigo shook her head slowly and felt guilty, "I know I should but... I just can't find myself to do it... I don't want to hurt him."

"Liar." Zakuro replied.

Ichigo looked up to her.

"Onee-chan?" Mint asked.

"You say you haven't told him because you don't want to hurt him but that's merely a cover up. The reason you haven't told is because you yourself are scared, you're doing this for yourself not him. If you really cared for him you would have told him by now."

The words sunk into Ichigo and she felt herself shaking.

"Zakuro don't say mean things!" Pudding cried.

"I'm merely telling the truth." Zakuro replied.

"You're right..." Ichigo added.

Everyone looked back at her.

Ichigo stood up, "I will tell him! I'll find him right now and tell him everything!" she cried, filled with confidence she turned and ran out of the room.

"What about work!?" Ryou called after her.

"Let it go." Pudding said.

Ryou sighed.

-X-

"I will tell him!" Ichigo said running through the park.

As she ran she suddenly heard a rustle and looked around to see nothing.

"Hello kitten."

Ichigo turned at the voice to see Kisshu stood in front of her.

"Kisshu!"

"Hello." he said smiling.

"Kisshu this isn't the time, I have to do something important." Ichigo explained.

Kisshu stared, "You're going to see _him_?"

Ichigo took a step back in surprise, did he mean Masaya and if so how had he found out he was back?

"I'm afraid you'll have to meet him some other time, we have some wedding things to sort out." he said suddenly teleporting away.

"Kisshu?!" she cried looking around.

"Hello again."

Ichigo froze as the voice became behind her and before she could turn an arm wrapped around her waist and in an instant she found herself on the alien's spaceship.

Ichigo noticed that the arm was still around her and pulled away and turned around to see Kisshu, "Baka! Take me back!" she cried.

"Can't do that I'm afraid." he said.

Ichigo stood hopelessly; she had to get to Masaya!

"Kisshu!"

Ichigo turned around to see two familiar faces.

"Hello Pai! Hello Taruto!" Kisshu called stepping forward so he was in front of Ichigo.

Pai and Taruto both stopped and Ichigo then noticed they both had a weird expression on their face, "Step away." Pai said.

"Eh?" Kisshu asked.

"Please come here Kisshu!" Taruto cried.

Kisshu stared at them and smiled, "I get it, a joke right?" he asked, suddenly teleporting away Ichigo didn't realise till he was behind her. She suddenly felt his arm around her shoulders and felt herself pulled into him. Looking up she saw Kisshu smiling.

"Kisshu I'm telling you now to step away!" Pai shouted.

"Eh? Pai this joke thing is getting kinda old now..." Kisshu replied.

"Have it your way then." Pai said.

Ichigo stared and suddenly felt fear strike her as both he and Taruto teleported, in a second she felt Kisshu pull away and at the same herself being dragged off to the side.

When she looked she saw Kisshu struggling with Pai holding both his arms behind him and looking behind she saw Taruto holding her arms behind her.

"What are you guys doing!" Kisshu growled.

"We're sorry... but it's the only way." Pai said, "I think it's time we told you the story of the alien who got out of the contract.

--

**Before you say anything the reason Kisshu didn't teleport whilst in Pai's grasp was because if he did Pai would teleport aswell and he'd still be holding him... duh!**


	8. The First Broken Contract

**Okay people, before you read on just saying that on Mondays and Tuesdays my second personality is in possession of Kisshu, Wednesdays, Thursdays and Fridays I have Inuyasha for my first personality and for my final and third personality... at weekends I have Fakir. For the days I don't have Kisshu fan girls you're free to do with him whatever you want! Okay continue **

**--**

"Eh?" Kisshu asked still struggling.

"First I think it best if we let the mew go home."

Ichigo opened her mouth to say something but Kisshu interrupted.

"No way! Either she stays or I'll just continue to be a nuisance!" he shouted.

Pai sighed, "Fine I'll let her stay and let you go, just promise that whilst I tell you the story you'll stay a distance from the mew."

Ichigo stood puzzled.

"Why should i?" Kisshu growled.

"You'll find out why soon..." Pai said.

Kisshu paused then nodded weakly and Pai released him where Taruto did the same with Ichigo.

"Now the reason I'm telling you this is because I think that what's happening with the two of you now is a repeat of what happened before." Pai explained.

"You mean this has all happened once before?" Ichigo asked.

Pai nodded, "I'll tell you the story..."

-X-

_Once about a century ago there was a male alien called Kazuto, back then he was on a similar mission to we are now, he was ordered to go to Earth and investigate about it and bring whatever he found out back to us so we can find out more on Earth._

_However... when he got to Earth and he was walking along a street one night he heard a commotion. Looking into an alley he stared in shock at what he saw..._

-X-

"Stop!" Kazuto cried seeing three men around a woman who was crying and begging them to go away.

One of the men turned, "And what if we don't? You gonna stop us?" he asked smiling.

Kazuto stepped forward and the men gasped when they noticed his appearance in the moonlight.

"What are you?" he asked.

Kazuto smiled and walked forward, "Your worst nightmare."

The men looked at one another and two of them ran forward and tried to punch Kazuto.

Easily dodging it he teleported behind one of them and using all his power kicked him so he fell on the other.

The two men quickly got up and ran out of the alley, Kazuto then looked at the last man who was grasping one of the woman's arms.

Kazuto smiled and walked to him.

"Please don't hurt me! I promise I'll go!" he shouted.

Kazuto grabbed him by the shirt and threw him on the floor behind him where he lay motionless.

"Are you alright?" he asked the woman.

The woman nodded, she was in her mid-twenties and had shoulder length black hair. Her eyes were a deep brown and she was wearing a long red and black gown with a red shawl aswell. **(Remember this is 100 years ago so ladies of high class proberly wore these types of clothes... I think...)**

"Thank you..." she murmured.

Kazuto smiled.

The woman's eyes suddenly widened, "Watch out!" she cried.

Before Kazuto could turn he felt an impact on his back and a huge amount of pain ran through him. Screaming in agony he fell on his knees and turned around to see the man he had kicked on the floor with a bloody knife in his hand, raising it again to stab his again he smiled.

Kazuto gained his last ounce of strength and brought his fist and punched him in the stomach, he stared in shock and also fell to the floor.

"Weakling..." he muttered, however he then winced at the pain.

"Are you alright?"

Kazuto turned to see the woman kneeling down to him.

"I'm... I'm fine..." he said; however his eyes gently shut and he collapsed.

Opening his eyes once more he found himself in a bed in a room, sitting up he winced as some pain inflicted in his back and he looked to see his chest and stomach bandaged all the way around.

"Oh you're awake..."

Kazuto looked up to see the same woman standing at the door with a tray in her hand, on the tray was s bowl of water, a cloth and some bandages.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Walking forward and sitting on the end of the bed with the tray on her lap she smiled, "My name is Ayaka... thank you for saving me last night."

Kazuto's eyes widened, "Why are you treating me like this although it's clear I'm not human..."

She smiled, "You saved me... I don't care what you look like...

Kazuto blushed slightly.

"I'll just redo your bandages now..."

Kazuto nodded.

-X-

_The woman cared for him till he was better, when he finally was better though he continued to visit her nearly every day and it was clear he had fallen in love with her... However, he was unaware she already had a fiancée who was away and when he visited her one day only to see her in the arms of another man through the window he grew angry. The next day he visited her when the man wasn't in..._

-X-

"Huh what's this?" Ayaka asked looking at the locket Kazuto had given her.

"A present... just open it." Kazuto replied.

"_Kazuto and.._." she read from the locket before opening it.

-X-

_Of course, when she opened it she was contracted to marry Kazuto. At first he was pleased but when she shouted at him and told him she hated him he was saddened. Her fiancée soon found out and was also mad, as the marriage date came closer Kazuto regretted it and although he did love the woman he couldn't stand to see her unhappy. The night before the marriage he did the only thing that allowed the contract to be broken..._

-X-

Ichigo stood listening, "What is that?"

Pai looked at her, "...He killed himself..."

--

**What? Kisshu will kill himself? For Ichigo? Nooooo! Kisshu you can't! If you even think of it I'll come into this story and get you and tie you to a chair! Hmph...**


	9. Masaya Discovers

_Ichigo stood listening, "What is that?"_

_Pai looked at her, "...He killed himself..." _

_-X-_

Ichigo's eyes widened and Kisshu was also looking at the ground.

"You mean to say that we're going to have the same fate as that?" she asked.

"I don't know all I know is that's the only way to get out of the contract." Pai replied.

Ichigo stood trying to take it all in; as much as she wanted to get out of this contract she just couldn't bare the thought of death... If both of them refused to marry then they both died, if they wanted to get out of it then Kisshu had to die.

"I'm going, make sure you take her back." Kisshu said suddenly walking away.

Ichigo was going to say something but then decided it best not too, as he turned a corner Pai spoke.

"We'll take you back now."

Ichigo nodded weakly and within a second Taruto grabbed her arm from behind and she soon found herself in her room.

Ichigo turned around to ask something but he had already teleported away leaving her by herself.

Suddenly Ichigo heard speaking, going to her window she felt her heart beat twice as fast to see Masaya standing at the door.

"Is she in?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not." Ichigo heard her mum say.

"Okay then." Masaya replied turning and walking away.

As he went Ichigo quickly ran downstairs and carefully avoiding her mum and dad got to the front door and walked outside. Looking around she saw Masaya just turning a corner.

Running down she soon turned the corner, "Masaya!" she cried.

Masaya turned and stopped when he saw her, "Ichigo..."

Ichigo ran towards him and stopped when she reached him, "Hi Masaya, I have to tell you something important."

-X-

"Oh..." Masaya replied when Ichigo finished telling him the situation, they were now on a bench in the park.

"Say something." Ichigo said rather nervous.

Masaya looked at her, "I had a feeling something was up when I met you but I didn't want to say anything... even so I didn't expect something like this."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." Ichigo replied.

Masaya smiled to Ichigo's surprise, "It's alright."

Ichigo looked at the ground, "But up till now there's still no away to get out of it and if we don't marry then we both die."

"It's alright."

"Huh?" Ichigo said staring at him.

"Even if you do have to marry him it won't change our feelings, writing on paper won't prove anything. I'm sure that even when you are married we'll still be able to be together, it just means that we ourselves can't do anything like this if we wanted to when we get older."

"Masaya..." Ichigo murmured, Ichigo felt tears welling up in her eyes and leant forward and hugged Masaya.

Masaya smiled and put his arms around her and pulled her closer.

**(Belurgh!) **

-X-

"Pai?" Taruto asked.

"What is it?" he replied not even looking away from the work he was doing on the computer.

"When you told the story of the first broken contract how come you didn't tell them the end?"

Pai turned to face him, "Because... right now I'm still not sure if whether or not this is a repeat of what happened then or just a similarity. If it is a repeat then we'll be alright but if it's not... if it's just a similarity of what happened then and the ending isn't the same as then. Well... if I had told Kisshu this was a repeat and then told him the ending he would have proberly acted foolishly and not even hesitated to kill himself."

Taruto nodded, "This way..."

"Yes, until we find out if this is a repeat or similarity to the past Kisshu and the mew must remain unaware of the ending. I guess we can just hope that he doesn't find out some other way..."

-X-

Ryou's eyes widened at the information that had just appeared on the screen.

"Ryou found anything out?" Askaska asked walking into the room.

Ryou nodded, "Yes, I've just found out that there is way to break the contract..."

--

**Short chapter I know, anyway I'll update as soon as possible. And don't worry people is Kisshu does even think of killing himself all us fangirls will unite and go into the story and stop him! If you want to help just send me an e-mail and i'll put you on the petition for it which i'll post on one of the chapters! **


	10. Kisshu's Decision

_Masaya hummed to himself 'Barbie Girl' as he walked along the street; suddenly something caught his attention on the ground. A shadow and it was growing bigger around him… looking up he could only say one word, "Poop!"_

_Within a second a gigantic piano landed on him killing him instantly, Kisshu came to ground laughing his ass off._

_"Kisshu?"_

_Kisshu looked up at the familiar voice to see Ichigo on the opposite side of the road staring at him._

_Kisshu could only think of one word, Crap! He knew he was about to be killed too proberly._

_"Kisshu!" she cried running up to him to his surprise and hugging him._

_"Eh?" Kisshu asked._

_Ichigo looked up at him, "Huh what's the matter? Don't you want me?"  
Kisshu's eyes widened and he smiled, "Course kitten."_

_Ichigo smiled, "Kiss me."_

_Kisshu felt himself about to explode, his nemesis dead and his lover in his arms. Leaning closer he was about to kiss the lips of Ichigo when—_

-X-

"RIIIINNNNNNNG!"  
Kisshu jumped up from his bed only for his head to hit the ceiling, falling back to his bed he cursed himself and threw the clock that had just interrupted his wondrous dream and watched as it smashed to pieces against the wall.

Kisshu sighed, "Just a dream eh?"

Standing up he thought of Ichigo and wondered what it would be like marrying her, not wishing to dwell on the story Pai had told him, as he knew it was proberly made up to scare him, he decided to visit Ichigo.

As he teleported away he found himself outside her bedroom window, looking in he was disappointed to see her not there. Thinking of where else she could be he flew off…

**(The first part was meant to be just an extra before the chapter for KisshuXIchigo fans but I thought it might be something I could include in the story and knew straight away it would be something Kisshu would dream about )**

-X-

Minutes later he was in the park, as a hint of red hair caught his eye sight he flew over the trees only to see her on a bench.

He was about to go when he noticed some purple haired person next to her and cringed when he saw it to be Masaya.

Going closer he just managed to hear what they were saying…

"…Huh?" Ichigo's voice asked.

"Even if you do have to marry him it won't change our feelings, writing on paper won't prove anything. I'm sure that even when you are married we'll still be able to be together, it just means that we ourselves can't do anything like this if we wanted to when we get older." Kisshu heard Masaya say.

"Masaya..." Ichigo's voice said.

Kisshu felt his heart torn in two at what they were saying and felt it break even more when he saw her crying and hugging Masaya.

Not wishing to hear or see any more he teleported back into the ship and leant against a nearby wall, it couldn't be… Even though he was in a contract with her, even though she was being forced to marry him she still loved that Masaya.

Kisshu had hoped the contract would have made her further away from the Masaya loser, but it had only brought them closer together and just like he had heard them saying even if they did marry his beloved Ichigo would still love Masaya and they'd be together. Kisshu felt a horrible feeling inside his stomach and at the moment wished that Aoyama Masaya would just drop dead or vanish!

As he was thinking this however, Ichigo's face came into his thoughts and she was crying…

He put his head down realising if that did happen Ichigo would be even further away from him rather than closer.

At that moment, instead of wishing that Masaya would vanish he hoped that he himself could disappear. He wished he had never met Ichigo and fallen in love with her, he wished she had never opened the locket… If none of this had happened then he wouldn't be feeling as he did at this moment.

Even though he felt as sad and depressed as he had ever been he refused to cry, he wouldn't! Turning he began to walk, he needed to get away… away from everything… if he could he would make himself cease to exist…

-X-

"You mean you knew of this!" Ryou exclaimed.

Ichigo nodded whilst holding a broom in her hand in the café, "I only found out recently, but even if that is the way to get out that would mean Kisshu would have to die."

"It may be complicated if Kisshu died." Zakuro commented.

Ichigo nodded and for a moment felt sorry for Kish, right now he himself knew that the only way out of the contract was to kill himself. She could only imagine what he was feeling…

Suddenly someone came running through the café door which was unusual considering they were now closed.

"Masaya?" Ichigo asked.

Masaya ran over to her, "Ichigo I need to speak with you… privately."

Ichigo looked back to Ryou and Akasaka, "Go on." Akasaka said.

Ichigo nodded and walked out of the café with Masaya, she was rather worried as what was it Masaya need to talk with her about?

-X-

As they entered the centre of the park he stopped.

"Ichigo…" he murmured looking at her.

"Masaya?" Ichigo asked.

"Listen I'm afraid –"

"There she is!" a voice interrupted.

Masaya and Ichigo turned around to see Pai and Taruto walking over to them.

"Huh what are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"It's Kisshu, he's gone!" Taruto cried.

Ichigo stared, "Gone?"

"We have a feeling he may be killing himself so as you can get out of the contract." Pai explained.

Ichigo felt her eyes widened and looked back to Masaya, "Masaya I…" she began.

"It's alright, you can go. I'll wait for you."

Ichigo nodded and turned back around, "Okay let's go! MEW MEW ICHIGO! ME-TA-MOR-PHO-SIS!"

Within an instant she was once gain Mew Ichigo the pink heroine.

Pai and Taruto nodded as well and grabbing both of her arms teleported her away…

-X-

Meanwhile Kisshu stood on the top of a skyscraper, as he watched the sun set over the horizon he thought back to Ichigo.

In each hand he held his dragon blades, **(not sure if they're called that, if it's wrong just tell me ) **by now he wasn't even regretting what he was about to do. Pulling them upwards so they were pointing his chest he murmured, "Ichigo…"

--

**Mwahahahaha! XD Another chance to be cruel and leave it on a cliffy, it's fun to be evil! Hehehe… (laughing dies) Wait a minute! Kisshu is going to kill himself! Oh no! Okay I'm taking Kisshu-san's idea and grabbing my ductape and going in! Come on people, let's all trasnform into mew form! **

**MEW MEW GLITTER! ME-TA-MOR-PHO-SIS!**

**Hahaha! Now I, Mew Glitter, am here with my many rolls of ductape. Kisshu you better not have killed yourself yet! (Grabs weapon) RIBBON…. GLITTER ROLL! (Many strips of ductape come out…)**


	11. Kisshu's Death

**Okay people in the end of the last chapter I think I got a bit carried away with the transforming. But if I was a mew... then yes I would be called Mew Glitter. Anyway here's the awaited chapter!**

**--**

After Taruto and Pai had teleported the mew Ichigo looked around to see they were on the ship, "Who I thought you said he'd gone so why are we here?"

"There are many possibilities of where Kisshu could be, searching all of them would take too long and we would be too late." Pai replied.

Ichigo followed the two into the room with a large computer, "Come here and get the locket out." Pai said walking over and typing.

"Locket?" Ichigo asked pulling it from her top, "Why do you need this?"

"Because it's a contract including you AND Kisshu it should allow us to find out his location." Taruto replied.

Ichigo nodded.

"Come and stand here." Pai said pointing to place.

Ichigo walked and stood on the spot and watched as Pai came and attached a wire to the locket, as he went back and pressed a button Ichigo felt a weird sensation inside her, she began to feel quite light-headed, as if she would faint at any moment. The locket glowed as it fed the information through the wire and back to the computer. After a while the sensation faded and Ichigo wobbled a bit and managed to stay standing.

"You can remove the wire if you want and come over here." Taruto said walking over to the computer.

Ichigo did that and walked over, "Did it work?"

Pai nodded and Ichigo looked at what seemed a picture of the world however she noticed that in the country Japan a red circle was glowing and bleeping. Pai clicked a button and the screen zoomed in on Japan and once again so it was over Tokyo, after it zoomed in once more the three could clearly tell he was there.

"Where's that?" Ichigo asked.

"So that's where he is..." Pai murmured.

"Tell me." Ichigo demanded wanting to know.

Pai turned, "We've found where he is and we have to get there quickly. The only thing we can hope is that we're not too late.

"What do you mean?"

"You might as well tell her Pai, there's no point hiding it anymore." Taruto stated.

Pai nodded, "Remember the story I told you about."

"You mean the one about the first broken contract?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes the first _and only _broken contract. Well Kisshu may very well be doing what Kazuto did in order for the contract to be broken."

Ichigo's eyes widened, "You mean..."

"Yes he may be about to kill himself."

-X-

Meanwhile, Kisshu had the dragon swords pointing at his chest, as the word "Ichigo" left his lips he brought them away about to plunge them in his chest when...

"KISSHUUUU!"

Kisshu stopped dead in his tracks as the voice hit his ears like a blow to his heart, as he turned he stared wide-eyed as he stared at Ichigo (in mew form) stood staring at him with Pai and Taruto behind.

"We're not too late." Pai said.

"Thank goodness." Ichigo sighed looking at him, "Kisshu please you can't kill yourself!"

Kisshu turned fully so he was staring at her with the dragon swords still pointed at his chest.

"Ichigo..." he murmured still shocked to see her, "Why did you come here!" he shouted.

Ichigo continued to stare him and Kisshu felt himself losing all his strength as those two pink eyes stared at him.

"Kisshu please..." she begged taking some steps towards him, "...come with me and we'll go talk."

"Stay back!" Kisshu shouted, "This is the only way to get out of the contract! And anyway..." he said lowering his voice, "...this way you can be with the boy you really love."

"Kisshu you baka!" Taruto cried, "Just come with us!"

"Please Kisshu don't do something so foolishly!" Pai added.

Kisshu looked from Taruto to Pai to Ichigo and knew himself that she wasn't in love with him, the feelings that he could see in her eyes right now were anything but love. The most she could feel for him was proberly like; she'd never accept him and he knew that. All the things he had ever dreamed were just that... dreams, he couldn't bare to see his Ichigo with someone else and he couldn't find himself to force her to like him as that would only make her hate him which was that last thing he wanted.

"I'm sorry but..." he murmured turning around, "...I've already made up my mind."

As he brought the blades once more to his chest and brought them inwards he thought one last time of Ichigo.

Funnily enough, the pain he felt wasn't near enough as how much he felt when thinking of Ichigo. As he heard a commotion behind him he felt himself losing consciousness and as he brought his hand in front of him and stared at his own blood on it he felt his eyes gently closing.

Falling backwards he landed on the floor and just before shutting his eyes for the last time saw the faded outline of his beloved Ichigo above him.

Just like the tale of the first broken contract, just like Kazuto... Kisshu has also killed himself in order for the woman he loved to be happy and be free of the contract he had binded her too.

--

**(Sobs) I was literally on the brink of tears as I wrote this and after reading it through am even more upset! Kisshu you baka! How could you kill yourself! (Cries) Why... Why!? I'm going to kill the person who's to blame for you killing yourself.. Masaya****! You better start praying although I doubt it'll save you from what I'm about to do to you! **

**NOTE: I do not accept any responsibility for any sadness, suicides, murders etc. All of these are 100 percent absolutely Aoyama Masaya's fault, if you wish to kill him however then please feel free to do so.**

**Also, please don't send me any hate-mail for this chapter, I'm sure many of you will understand why this chapter is as it is in the next chapters to come...**


	12. Ichigo's Feelings

**Hello people, yes I too am sad from the last chapter but don't worry! Just try to keep yourself together as you read through this chapter! Here's some tissues for you if you want them...**

**--**

Ichigo felt herself torn when Kisshu turned around and stabbed himself, as the blood ran down her eyes widened.

"Kisshu!" Taruto cried from behind.

"No..." Pai murmured.

After a moment Kisshu fell backwards, Ichigo instantly ran forward and kneeled over him to just see his eyes shutting.

"Kisshu..." she whispered feeling tears falling down her face, "Kisshu!" she cried.

Taruto suddenly came and sat down besides Kisshu aswell, "No it can't be!" he cried.

Pai remained where he was staring sadly at his fallen friend; although he wished to go forward he remained where he was. One of them had to hold it together...

"You baka!" Ichigo shouted, "Why did you do that! Baka! Baka! Baka..." she said.

Taruto too was crying and out of sadness looked in another direction as he continued to cry.

Suddenly the locket around Ichigo's neck began to glow; as she looked at it she was shocked to see it suddenly fall from her neck and land on the ground. The sound of it hitting the ground echoed all around, a second after it disappeared into dust. Now that the owner of the locket was dead, there was no need for it to exist any more.

"It seems the contract is broken." Pai stated.

Instead of being happy Ichigo was even sadder as this proved that Kisshu was now dead, "Why..." she murmured, "Why did you do this for me!" she shouted resting her head on a part of his stomach which was less bloody. She didn't take any notice of the blood on her hands and body, or the parts getting in her hair. All that mattered was the dead alien before her.

As she cried she thought back to all the times she had been with Kisshu, she even remembered the first time he had met her and kissed her. Right now she didn't even care he had stolen her first kiss, she wasn't mad at him for anything he had done to her. If anything, she wanted him to do those things to her again... at least he would be alive...

"Ichigo..."

Ichigo looked up to see Pai walking forwards her, "I think it's time I told you the end of the story of the broken contract."

Taruto turned around to listen aswell; however tears were still rolling down his cheeks.

"The end of the story..." Ichigo whispered faintly.

Pai nodded, "Please listen, it's important."

Ichigo wiped away the tears from her eyes and nodded weakly, "Go on, I'm listening."

_Well once Kazuto had killed himself, Ayaka meanwhile who was with her fiancée was shocked when the locket suddenly fell and disappeared. Knowing something had happened to Kazuto she ran out and searched all over, when she eventually found him dead. She leant next to him and realised how much she loved him, after kissing him her love saved him and he awoke. Although she loved her fiancée, she knew she could never love him in the way she did for Kazuto. And so they lived together and later in their life married one another with both of them doing it willingly..._

Ichigo stared in shock and looked at the lifeless Kisshu before her, "What are you saying?" she murmured.

"I'm saying—"

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo and the two aliens turned to the voice to see all the mews stood there and looking at them.

Ichigo stood up, "What are you doing here?"

"We came to look for you." Mint replied.

"Kisshu dead!" Pudding exclaimed.

All the mews realised too and stared.

"What happened?" Lettuce asked.

"He killed himself to get Ichigo out of the contract." Pie replied.

"He did that for Ichigo?" Zakuro asked.

As Pai turned back around the mews ran forward next to her.

"I was just telling her what she could do to save him..."

"Ichigo can do that?" Mint asked.

Pai nodded, "Ichigo..."

Ichigo stared and listened more than she ever had.

"Please... I ask you here to think of your feelings for Kisshu and be honest with yourself. How do you really think of him? Please don't say what you think you should say, answer what you yourself believe."

Ichigo nodded and looked back at the lifeless Kisshu on the floor.

-X-

As she looked away Pai now knew that this was an important time, the reason he had kept the ending from Kisshu was that if this was a repeat of then, he would have killed himself without a second thought it thinking Ichigo would revive him. But... if these events were merely a similiarity then even if did Ichigo love him she wouldn't be able to bring him back to life. He would remain dead forever...

-X

As Ichigo knelt on the floor next to him flashbacks of when she had been with Kisshu flew through her mind...

_"Hello kitten... ah I see my kiss was that good was it... just admiring you is all... you are my kitten... see you later Ichigo!" _

Many other memories and thoughts went through her and she felt tears starting to fall from her face again.

As she thought to how she thought of Kisshu and what she felt whenever she thought of him she realised her feelings, suddenly Masaya entered her mind and that made her even more certain of her feelings for him compared to Masaya. Leaning forward she whispered into his ear...

"Kisshu... I'm sorry to say this now but..." she paused and felt another tear fall from her face, "Kisshu, I...

--

**Come on Ichigo! Don't go with that loser Masaya! Wears giant foam hand saying 'Go Ichigo!' Remember if you don't you'll have a lot of very angry fangirls chasing you for the rest of your life!**


	13. Ichigo's Kiss

"Kisshu... I'm sorry to say this now but..." Ichigo said, she paused and felt another tear fall from her face, "Kisshu, I... I love you..." she murmured, leaning forward she stared at his face for a moment and a tear dropped from her face and landed on his cheek. Shutting her eyes she leaned forward and placed her lips on his, unlike many other times it was her kissing Kisshu this time. She had never thought she would do this and yet she was. Tears continued to fall down her face and as she pulled away she rested her hand on him and continued to weep.

Although she did love Masaya, she now realised that because Masaya had been gone for so long she had gradually begun to get over him without knowing it herself. Unlike Masaya, Kisshu had always been there and visited her nearly every day. Although she had always seemed annoyed and told him to leave, she now knew that with spending so much time with Kisshu her feelings had become more. It was true he had often teased her, but he also showed a softer side sometimes and after all he had now taken his life for her to get out the contract. With him now sacrificing himself for her, she had now realised her true feelings for him.

As she continued to weep on his chest, she suddenly heard something. Going still she listened and felt her eyes widen at what she was hearing, a heartbeat! By now the mews and aliens had turned around and were staring and waiting for something to happen.

Ichigo stared at Kisshu for any sign of anything, suddenly something caught her eye. Looking on the floor she was shocked to see the locket on the floor and intact, however this time her name was no longer on it, "This means..." she murmured.

"He's alive!" Taruto shouted once seeing the locket.

Ichigo looked back at Kisshu, her own heart was beating twice as fast within her and it was going so quick she was sure it would leap out her ribcage at any second. Her hands were clenched on the floor and nearly white because she was clenching them so tight from anxiety. Her eyes were wide and she was forcing herself not to blink incase she missed something if she did.

Ichigo gazed at the wound he had done with the dragon swords and noticed it was no longer bleeding. Could it have gone?

Suddenly she saw a flicker of movement behind Kisshu's eyes and a twitch of a finger, by now his chest was rising showing he was alive and breathing. As his eyes flickered she leant forward.

"Kisshu!" she cried wanting him to wake up as soon as possible.

Kisshu stirred and everyone watched in amazement as he opened his eyes slowly.

"Kisshu..." Ichigo murmured.

Kisshu's eyes drifted and stared at her, Ichigo had never been so glad to have those eyes stare at her.

"Ichigo..." he whispered faintly before gently sitting up.

-X-

"Kisshu!" Taruto called about to run to him, however he was stopped when a hand grasped his shoulder.

"Huh?" he asked looking up to see Pai.

"Let Ichigo speak to him first..." Pai murmured.

Taruto stared for a moment before nodding.

Zakuro stood with her hands on Pudding's shoulders, "We should give them some privacy." she commented turning around with Pudding.

Lettuce and Mint nodded and did the same, after a while Taruto and Pai also turned.

-X-

"Kisshu..." Ichigo whispered feeling tears flow down her face once more.

"Ichigo please don't cry." he replied putting a hand to her cheek and wiping the tears away.

Usually Ichigo would have flinched at Kisshu touching her and instantly warded him away, but this time it was different.

"Kisshu... thank goodness!" Ichigo called throwing herself forward and hugging him.

Kisshu paused before hugging her back, "Hello kitten..." he replied, unlike usual his voice was slightly quieter.

After a while Ichigo pulled away, "I'm so glad you're alright."

Kisshu nodded, "I thought I had died but... I heard a distant voice. When I realised it was you I just had to see you again."

Ichigo found herself also smiling, "I thought you'd gone forever..." she murmured.

"I'm back so don't worry." he replied, suddenly his smile turned into a cheeky grin, "Besides the voice I also felt someone kissing me..."

Ichigo felt her cheeks turning red and looked away, "Well... i..." she stammered.

Suddenly Ichigo felt Kisshu grasp her arm, "Huh?" she asked turning around, however as soon as she turned her head she was greeted with Kisshu planting his lips on her's.

Ichigo's eyes widened however after a while she felt herself become relaxed and closed her eyes enjoying Kisshu kissing her, things had sure changed over such a sure period of time. It hadn't been long since that she had hated the thought of kissing Kisshu and yet now she was kissing Kisshu for the second time today.

After a while Kisshu pulled away, "My kitten did you enjoy that?"

Ichigo felt her cheeks go as red as strawberries **(would have used the word 'Ichigo's' but thought it wouldn't sound right) **and looked at the floor.

"Sorry to interrupt but..." Pai's voice spoke.

Ichigo looked behind her to see everyone looking at her, "How long have you been watching?" she asked.

"Ichigo kissed Kisshu!" Pudding cried.

Ichigo looked away.

"Kisshu you're alright!" Taruto shouted running forward.

Kisshu stood up as Taruto came and hugged him, "Yup, you can't get rid of me that easily."

Ichigo also stood up as Pai spoke.

"Looks like your wound has disappeared aswell." Pai stated remaining where he was.

Kisshu smiled, "Certainly has and I even got my locket back." he replied bending down and picking the locket up.

"Ichigo are you okay?" Lettuce asked whilst the mews came forward to where Ichigo was.

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah... everything is fine now."

"Yep, everything is back to how it was!" Kisshu cried stepping forward and putting his arm around Ichigo and bringing her inwards to him, much to her surprise.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Pai asked.

"About what?" Kisshu asked.

"Ichigo what are you going to tell Masaya?" Mint asked.

"Masaya!" Ichigo cried suddenly remembering.

--

**OMG! YEEEAHHH! Kisshu is back! HIP HIP HOOOOOORAY! And Ichigo kissed Kisshu! Twice! OMFG! I'm so happy, breaths deeply ok I'm calm now. But wait a minute... Masaya is still in the picture... grrr... Masaya a.k.a Deep Blue a.k.a Master Deep Blue. Damn, I have to think of someway to kill him! Hmmm... let's see which plan I should use gets out sheet and unrolls the 100m long sheet. Plan #873933? Nah... which to chose... so many... **


	14. Masaya Gone

_"Ichigo what are you going to tell Masaya?" Mint asked._

_"Masaya!" Ichigo cried suddenly remembering._

-X-

Ichigo quickly ran through the streets hoping to see Masaya, where could he be? As soon as she'd remembered Masaya she had felt guilty, what would she tell him? Suddenly something caught her eye, looking ahead she saw Masaya on the pavement. But wait... why was he putting some bags and suitcases into a taxi?

"Masaya..." she murmured running forward, "Masaya!"  
Masaya turned and smiled when he saw her.

When she reached him she smiled aswell, "Hello Masaya."

"Ichigo... did you save Kisshu?"

"Mmmm..." Ichigo nodded, "But..." she murmured looking at the suitcases in the taxi, "...are you going somewhere?"

Masaya nodded and instantly looked saddened, "I was trying to tell you before but you had to suddenly go off. I need to leave again, I'll be gone a lot longer this time aswell..."

Ichigo stared at him in surprise, "You are..." she murmured.

Masaya nodded, "I'm sorry."

Ichigo stared at the floor then realised she wasn't crying, why? She then remembered she had confessed her love to Kisshu but yet... yet she still wanted to be with Masaya. She knew she didn't love him in the way she had once thought she did but she didn't want to never say him again. If only they could still be...

"Friends."

"Huh?" Ichigo asked looking up.

"I can see it in your eyes that something has happened." Masaya replied.

Ichigo stared, he couldn't possible know what had happened.

"So as I was saying, we can still be friends." Masaya explained.

Ichigo stared for a moment before nodding, stepping forward she hugged Masaya then pulled away.

"I'll still miss you even if..." she murmured.

"I know." Masaya interrupted, "Anyway I have to go now, bye Ichigo." he said stepping into the taxi.

Ichigo watched and waved as the taxi went off.

From above Kisshu watched and smiled, "I have to admit, even though you usually piss me off... this one time I don't mind you." he spoke before teleporting away.

-X-

Masaya sat in the back of the taxi, although he was upset at what Kisshu had told him earlier he was still glad that Ichigo was happy...

_"Hey!"_

_"Huh?" Masaya asked looking around, his eyes widened when he saw Kisshu was in his room. "Why are you here?"_

_"Just here to tell you that any minute now Ichigo will be here." Kisshu replied._

_"Oh I see." Masaya murmured._

_"She saved me from dying you know... and at the same time confessed her love to me." Kisshu explained smiling._

_Masaya stared, "You're lying."_

_"Ask Ichigo if you don't believe me." Kisshu replied._

_Masaya paused and thought; although he was sure he loved Ichigo finding this out... _

_"I'm leaving today." Masaya said. "So at least this way she won't be lonely whilst I'm gone. As long as she's happy I'm happy and if she has you by her side then I'm sure she'll be alright."_

_Kisshu stared for a moment before nodding, "You're alright... for a hippie freak."_

_Masaya ignored the comment, "I have to go outside now and wait for the taxi, if Ichigo gets here in time I'll bear what you said in mind."_

_Kisshu nodded and teleported away. _

Just as the alien had said, when Masaya had seen Ichigo looking at him it was obvious something had changed. She no longer looked at him in a dreamy way and he could no longer see the spark in her eyes which was always there whenever she looked at him. She loved Kisshu...

"Ichigo, be happy..." he murmured as the taxi drove off.

-X-

As Ichigo cleaned about in the café she thought back to Masaya then too Kisshu, it had only been yesterday that she had confessed to him but since then she hadn't seen him at all. Ryou, Askaska and all the mews were aware of what had happened and they too had changed their opinion on the aliens with all that had happened.

"Taru-Taru and other aliens outside!" Pudding cried running into the café.

Everyone exchanged glances and ran outside to see the three aliens smiling.

"Hello Ichigo!" Kisshu cried teleporting in front of her and making her jump.

"K... Kisshu!" Ichigo stammered in surprise.

"How about we kiss again." Kisshu said with a cheeky grin.

"W...what!?" Ichigo cried not wishing for everyone to see them kiss.

Kisshu smiled and before Ichigo knew what was happening he was kissing her.

"Ooohhhh..." she heard everyone saying.

Ichigo quickly pushed him back, "Don't do that so suddenly!" turning around to everyone else she stared in surprise.

"That was entertaining!" Taruto cried eating popcorn.

"Indeed." Ryou added also eating popcorn.

"What's with the popcorn!!" Ichigo shouted realising they were all munching on it, "And more importantly where'd you all get it from!"

"Aw come on Ichigo..." Kisshu said coming up behind her.

"Back off!" Ichigo cried grabbing a rock from the ground and throwing it at him.

"Awwwww." everyone said from behind.

"What do you 'awww'?" Ichigo shouted.

"Booooo!"

Ichigo felt a vein pop on her head.

"I'm back!" Kisshu cried jumping up.

"Yeahhhh!"

"Damn you people!" Ichigo shouted about to run forward only to be held back by Kisshu.

"Come on Ichigo..."

Ichigo turned and glared at him and he quickly retreated.

"You call yourself a man!" Pai murmured.

"Yep he is such an idiot." Mint added.

"Yup."

"Yeah."

"Certainly."

Everyone else agreed and Kisshu also had a vein popping on his head.

"Ichigo shall we?" he asked.

Ichigo nodded, "Let's."

The two quickly ran forward angrily at the rest of them causing them to scatter.

"Wahhh! Ichigo scary!" Pudding shouted running away.

"Hey Kisshu don't teleport, that's cheating!" Taruto shouted.

"Come back here Ryou!" Ichigo shouted with a rock in her hand.

As Ichigo and Kisshu chased the panicked mews and aliens it was clear times had indeed changed... and they could only wonder what more was in store for them...

**!-THE END-!**

--

**Yeaahhhh! The End! I wanted to end it on a humorous note, so hope you enjoyed this story. But don't worry; I'll be starting another IchigoXKisshu story straight away! Infact... I think the first chapter is up already. **

**Oh and Masaya haters don't worry! I have a little extra for you on what happened to Masaya when he left... ;) **

**--**

As Masaya stepped out of the taxi he stared in horror at what was before him, "Erm... sir?" he asked turning around only to see the taxi had already left.

"You must be Aoyama Masaya?"

Masaya turned to see a man in a skimpy outfit.

"Yes but I think I must be in the wrong place." Masaya replied sweatdropping.

"Oh no this is right."

"But a gay bar? I'm not gay and I was told I was coming to a job that most suited me..."

"Yes and this is it." the man replied, "Now you look young which is good, it should get you a lot of tips. Come" the man said dragging him in.

Masaya cringed as the men whistled at him in his leotard, "Please someone kill me now..." he muttered.

**(Glitz: NOT A PROBLEM!) **

"Huh?" Masaya asked, before he could look up a tank suddenly dropped from the sky and fell on him. Several more fell on top of him.

"Huh how did we arrive here?" a man asked popping out of the tank.

As the tanks quickly flew away (yep tanks can now fly!) leaving a squished Masaya a black cat suddenly came along and looked at the squished Masaya. Licking it's lips it dragged the dead Masaya to it's kittens in an alley at the back of the bar and allowed them to have a nice feast.

--

**And so that was the end of Aoyama Masaya... I would have been more creative with his death but unfortunately I have another IchigoXKisshu story to write and I don't want to waste my time on him so see you! Hoped you liked the story! Farewell!**

**Also if you could spare a moment i'd like some people to answer a quiz which i posted as the next chapter, you don't have too but if you do just post it in your review or e-mail me it. **


	15. Quiz

**Because this story seemed to be so popular i just want to do a little quiz on it, now you can either mail me your replies or post them on the review board. Either way is fine, it'll just help me on making more stories. And remember, you can answer however you like! Please be honest though otherwise there's no point in answering. **

**1. Did you like this story?**

**2. What would you give it out of 10?**

**3. If you were to give me any constructive ciritcism, what would you say?**

**4. D****id you think my story was humerous, dramtic etc. and had enough of each quality? E.g. humour, drama, romance...**

**5. Do you think i used good cliffhangers?**

**6. Did you enjoy reading it?**

**7. Were there any parts you didn't like in the story?**

**8. What did you think of the length of the chapters? (Too short, too long?)**

**9. Would you read any further one's I made on this particular anime and/or pairing?**

**And finally...**

**10. What do you think of my authoring skills?**

**All answers will just help me with the stories i make in future. **


End file.
